Story Ideas
by emmacortana
Summary: Plotlines for stories, crossovers, really anything. Anyone can use them, and all you have to do is PM or review. Taking requests for different fandoms that I can make a unique original plotline for. Check it out!
1. Sadie gets hit by a bus?

**If you are looking for story ideas, you're in luck. I have a whole bunch of ideas that I've never written before, and here they are. Anyone can use them, just please PM me or review pleae. I may also promote your story for people who might want to read the plotline, so people who like the plotlines can read the actual stories behind it, with full creds to the authour. Please do mention my name in there, please. I'd be ever so grateful. All of these ideas are original. There are crossover ideas, most of them percy Jackson, but I may also include The Mortal Instruments, The Infernal Devices, The Selection, The Hunger Games, I am Number Four, and countless more books. If you have a specific suggestion, please leave it in the comments below. I will do different ship stories and if I have read the book, different books. Review me about what you want and I'll provide. It's pretty easy, huh?**

 **So here is plot line number one.**

 **The Kane Chronicles/Percy Jackson Crossover**

 **Goode high has a fundraiser for Blood Donation. They're supporting a little girl who got hit by a bus. Percy donates, his blood being O negative, but what he doesn't realize is that the girl iss Sadie Kane. When Sadie wakes up from her coma, she finds that she has a strange power over water. It gets out of control, and when she arrives at Goode to thank them for the fundraiser, a water bottle explodes, soaking Prcy. He realizes that Sadie has his blood and therefore is kinda a demigod. Percy takes Sadie to camp Half-Blood, not knowing that Carter and the Brooklyn Magicians don't know what happened. Carter locates Sadie and declares War on them for taking his sister, with the full support of Amos. Sadie tries to stop the war but she fails, and instead tears herself apart trying to choose a side while not wanting to.**

 **You take the story from there, and I will be posting soon. There are so many ideas I am itching to get out there.**

 **Bye loves!**

 **-Emma**


	2. Chaos and Plagues

**Hey loveys! It's Emma. I have so manny ideas, so I'll be updating this regularly. You know what to do, if you want to make this story your own. You can change any part of it to your liking, just PM me or Review. This one is about Chaos, but with a twist.**

 **And also, check out Story Ideas by Closetinspector. We have the same idea of putting out ideas for anybody. Closetinspector has a good idea that I would love to turn into a real story.**

* * *

The reincarnation of Percy and Annabeth happens in the year 2473, and they are joined by a few other of their demigod friends. A plague is spreading, named *you choose a name*. People are dying by the thousands, and ninety percent of the world is dead. The mist had faded. and even the gods were weakoned by the plague. Percy, named after the hero who died trying to stop the plague, Perseus Jackson, and Anna, named for no reason, grew up after the world already ended.

And then Chaos appears in front of Percy, and then offers him to be his lieutenant. He says that Order had released the diseases, hoping for genocide. He says that Percy can help him find the cure, but he must come, fast. Percy accepts..

Anna doesn't know where Percy went, and tries to find him.

This is where you make up the story. Add your own twist to it. Will they get help from other mortals who they have a strange connection with? Will a guy nicknamed Feo (It means ugly) Join them on Anna's journey to find Percy? Will they stumble on the island of Ogygia, or maybe just find Calypso, working herself to death trying to figure a cure? Maybe you'll make this a crossover, and add in other characters reborn, that guide Anna on her way, and they'll make appearances for the end of the war.

But in the end, it turns out Chaos AND Order had plotted together for the end of the world. Chaos reveals his true nature after Percy and Annabeth (somewhere in their journey, she found out about her rebirth) defeat Order, and then they attack Chaos, but he is too powerful. He has absorbed the power of Order and had become nearly unstoppable. So they retreat, and they run. They find the remains of Camp Halfblood and see that Chiron is dead from the plague. He gets the help from the surviving demigods, and the ones at Camp Jupiter, and attack Chaos again. They defeat him, but Percy dies in the process. Annabeth is saddened at the fact that she just got him back, and now she's lost him, and so are the camps of losing their leader once more.

But then a little worm of light wriggles through the ground. It's like an entwined rope, one half white, the other black. It fuses into Percy, and then he flutters his eyes. He is now the embodiment of Chaos and Order, but good. He finds that Chaos had the cure for the plague all along, and he shares his knowledge to cure millions. He and Annabeth live nice, mortal lives, and they die peacefully, of old age. The gods are restoredback to their full strngth, and when Percy dies, another young hero will take his place. A grandson of Jupiter named Jace perhaps? Perhaps with a twin named Aleia (prenounced Ah-LEE-ah) who meets a little girl living in Tenessee named Payton, perhaps?


End file.
